the reunion, a new war
by miyu-chan23
Summary: a new threat and a need for lost heros. a secret love about to bloom. chapter one uploaded up.
1. Default Chapter

The reunion, A New War  
  
Miyu-chan  
  
Rating: G Pairings: 3+4 (eventually 1+2) Warnings: AU, OOC, and nice Relena. Also these characters are not mine except for a couple. Also the song is not mine it is my friend's.  
  
Prologue  
In the Year Ac 201 all war was stopped by the Gundam pilots and the world became silent. Relena had married a rich member of the Alliance and was happy with her new life in peacekeeping. Trowa and Quatre stayed on L4 after they were married and when the circus came by they always had free tickets to see Catharine and sometimes Trowa joined in. Heero stayed on Earth unknown to anyone. Unlike the others He was able to stay hidden and almost never left the house or his laptop. Wufei stayed slightly hidden on Earth but became known when he married Mei Yang. He claimed that she looked and acted just like his dead wife Miriam. It seemed as if everyone was busy and their popularity as Gundam pilots died down for all but one.  
  
* * *  
  
"Duvet Maxfield are you ready?" Jenkins Young called out to the man with short chestnut brown and contact dark blue eyes. Duvet nodded and finished putting on his leather jacket. The 20-year- old wore leather black pants that fit like a second skin and a fishnet black shirt. The outfit was topped off with a black leather jacket. Duvet Maxfield was the rockstar with his band Orie. Today they were performing on L4 and for some reason Duvet was more depressed then he usually got. His best friend and bass player David had seen him looking at a picture of a group of people. There was a short blonde who had his arms wrapped around a taller boy with bangs that covered half his face. Next to the two boys were Duvet and another boy. One with brown hair that looked wind blown. Duvet had one of his arms around that boy and was grinning. The other boy had a scowl at this fact but his eyes were soft as he looked at Duvet. "Hey Duv, are you ok?" David asked. The question knocked Duvet out of his thoughts. He nodded, put the picture down and yelled, "Randy, Amber, Nick, David everyone set?" The five other members nodded and they walked out of the room and onto the dark stage to get into position. David was on bass guitar, Randy on Electric Guitar, Amber on acoustic and backup along with Randy. Nick was on Drums and Duvet was the beautiful vocal that made up Orie. Everything was set as the curtain started to rise. 


	2. seeing old friends

The reunion, a new war Part 1/? Pairings: 3+4 mentioned 1+2 Warnings: Au, OOC, the song is not mine, my friend wrote it and she is letting me use it as long as I use her name in the story, which I did. Amber in this story fits perfectly with my friend's personality. this is really what she is like in real life. Also remember, my grammar sucks. And I don't own these characters except for a few.

Quatre was so excited. Today they would be seeing his favorite band Orie. For some reason when ever he saw a picture of the lead sing there would be some kind of attraction almost like déjà vu. The short blond Arabian felt hands on his shoulders and looked over to see his husband Trowa and smiled. Trowa, after five years, still couldn't get use to showing that much emotion. Sure he smiled but he was still uncommonly quiet. The two boys stood outside the stadium with their tickets and backstage pass, which Relena had gotten for them. Speaking of Relena, Quatre spotted a woman with long blond hair wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt.

"RELENA-SAMA!" Quatre squealed and waved his arms. Relena Peacecraft-johnson turned her head and waved. She pushed through the crowd and hugged the Ex-Gundam-pilot.

"This is so exciting. I've always wanted to meet Duvet, he's so handsome," Quatre said with glittering eyes. The Arabian felt hands wrap around him and looked over to see Trowa's pouting face. The three laughed but jumped when they heard an exasperated woman's voice say, Next please, we don't have all.

"OH MY OD, IT'S RELENA PEACECRAFT!" Relena laughed and told the lady that her name was Peacecraft- johnson. The lady nodded and took their tickets. After saying goodbye, the three walked inside shoved their way so they were closest to the stage.

"I can't believe we are so close up. I waited for this for a long time, thanks again Relena," Quatre said happily. Trowa nodded and looked at the stage where was dark. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the man who stood in front. He looked very familiar but couldn't but his foot on it. He was about to question Quatre but the lights started to come on and the band was in full view. Duvet smiled at his audience and heard the screams of his beautiful fans. He looked at his band and when they nodded he picked up the microphone and yelled, "Hey everyone, let's get started!" The crowd screamed again and Duvet chuckled. He moved his hand to get the drummer to start. With the start of the drummer, Duvet started Righteous Journey. As the song started the chorus sang:

_Going down Nothing can stop me now Going down World slowly turning round.__  
_  
When the chorus finished Duvet started with his beautiful tenor voice.

_Turn back, baby, This is no place for you Fire flaming This is a place for doom._

_Going Down Nothing can stop me now Going down World slowly turning round_

As Duvet started the second verse his mind started to look back at the war.

_Dark gate Yawning Becone me near Iron maiden, Cold spikes showing no fear_

_Going down Nothing can stop me now Going down Word slowly turning round_

At the last verse Duvet's eyes started to water at the thought of the pilots, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and lastly his crush Heero.

_Hot pain flashes Moment of hot white light. _

_Struggling harder Preparing for the fight. _

_The whole group screamed as the band sang LET ME GO The show is over, now! Let me go!_

_Going down_

_Nothing can hurt me now Going down Going down Going down.__  
_  
As the song finished Duvet looked around at the audience. He started to scan the front and his eyes fell on three familiar faces. He looked closer and gasped. A blond boy looked up and his eyes widened. Quatre. Duvet thought and after that everything became dead silent. Quatre's mouth opened and his eyes widened. He could see pass the contact lens and saw sad violet eyes. The Arabian aged the man back and gave him a long chestnut braid. Duvet is. Quatre grabbed his chest and fell to his knees. Feels of Duo's pain after the war flooded into him. Just that look in his eyes and he could see the pain Duo had gone through. Quatre felt Trowa wrap his arms around him.

"Duo." was all Quatre said and Trowa looked on stage to the man who looked startled beyond belief. Trowa's eyes narrowed again and he yelled out, "Maxwell, get your butt down here and help Quatre. He needs to lie down somewhere!" The crowd was dead silent as they stared at the stage and the band members looked at Duvet who was still standing in a trance.

"Duo! Help us will you. You know Quatre has a weak heart after all these years!" Relena yelled knocking Duvet out of his thoughts. Duvet nodded and he jumped off the high stage and told Trowa and Relena to follow him into his dressing room. The others followed and the four people left on stage started to play back round music so the crowd wouldn't think they weren't getting their money's worth. When they got inside, Trowa lay Quatre on the bed and brushed his blond bangs. Quatre slowly opened his eyes and looked at a smiling Trowa. Then his eyes scanned and he saw Relena and Duvet. The lead singer sat at his desk taking out his contact lenses.

"Du. Duo is that you?" Quatre asked in a weak voice. "Yeah, Quat, it's me, though did ya have ta faint in the middle of my concert. I've trying to hide."

"Why," Trowa asked. Duvet laughed and shook his head as he said,

"Still a man of one words huh Trowa, You know, I decided that since there were no more Gundam, I needed something to do... I had to forget him. I remember Hilde telling me I had a good singing voice and decided this was the best thing to do."

"Yo Duie, what's up with the fans, ya never told me ya knew the Gundams pilots," Amber said as she walked in followed by the three members of the group. The three ex-pilots froze as they stared at the woman with long light brown hair and hazel.

"How. how did you know about us?" Quatre asked softly.

"I use ta watch you on the tele when the war was goin on," Amber said in a British accent. Trowa listened carefully and raised his visible eyebrow and asked,

"What happened to your accent?" Amber grinned and clasped her hands together in front of her, leaning forward she exclaimed in her normal voice, "Ain't it fun?" The three ex-pilots groaned and Duvet looked at Amber seriously. Amber's grin faded and as if they were telepathic, she nodded and left the room.

Duvet looked at his friend and lay a hand on Quatre's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry I hide but I didn't have a choice. After the war and after. after He told me he was going to Relena I couldn't stay around and not be tempted to look for him. I had to do something to take my mind off him so I change my identity and as you can see I did a good job." Quatre nodded and raised a hand to brush Duvet's shoulder length hair. He frowned and shook his head. Oh Duo, you loved your hair. why cut it, why dissolve all those memories? Quatre thought and shook his head again. Duvet looked at the sadness in his friend's eyes and started to say something but was interrupted when Jenkins rammed in. "What the hell is goin on here Maxfield. You jump off stage as if you can fly and then leave your fans just standing there. What the hell were you thinking?" Jenkins screeched in his thick British accent.

"Calm down Jenk, I'm sure you, the greatest manager in the music business, would be able to cover an excuse for me," Duvet said with his trademark grin.

"Yeah I did but it almost cost me my ass. Do you know how hard it is to lie to a stadium full of fans? I told them that this was part of the show and that you decided to do instrumental versions of your songs. I also told them you had a broken your ankle from the jump to cover why you didn't come back " Duvet chuckled and shook his head. He looked at Trowa and Relena who were trying to hold back their laughs. The look on their faces was just too much and Duvet broke out laughing.

"Oh man Jenk, you are just too much. Listen I gotta go, why doncha just go home and get some sleep. I'm gonna show my friends my nice, pretty suite." Jenkins sighed and left the room. Duvet looked at Quatre's shining eyes and knew that the little Arabian could wait to see the home of Duvet Maxfield.

Hi all again, ok quick note, Duvet has become Duo again. No more confusion ne? enjoy the fic and always remember, these characters...(Whispers) not mine.


End file.
